Tribearer
by Zemez
Summary: Imagine flying, imagine being able to lift 150 pounds without working out, more with or imagine doing things with nothing but a thought. Now imagine that one boy could do all three of these things. Now imagine that his cells would never age never die. Now imagine having it all taken away. Now imagine being hunted for your immortality. That person is me.
1. Project Z

I hope someone will find this, right now I'm safe but I have no doubt about what will come later and strangely I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid to plunge this knife into my own soul, to be free of the mortal world I yearn. But I digress right now I'm going to tell you my name and my story I'm Zem weird name right? Well let's go back to where this all began

August, 27 2017, midnight

The orphanage was dark except for one room where the caretaker or what she likes to call herself the mother of the orphaned kids was cleaning dishes from the kid's dinner. She turned around thinking she heard a light knocking then turns back to the dishes humming a tune reminiscent of night time, which would be a favorite of the kids before bed. She jumps slightly as the knocking is heard louder causing her to almost drop the plate she was cleaning. Cursing to herself about who could be knocking this late of an hour, she puts the plate in the sink and disappears in the doorway.

August, 25 2017, morning

The compound outside of the city was heavily secured where on the ground you could see genetically enhanced soldiers flying in the air on semi-transparent feathered wings the span of their bodies, while those on the ground would patrol the area keeping civilians out and possibly something within.

Inside the room a boy was throwing a ball he got for his 5th birthday against the wall. He mainly did this to annoy his designated 'guardians' they liked to put it as, though he knew their real intent. He was nothing more than an experiment and he would be watched 24/7 every day. To be honest he was used to it. The only real friend he's ever made was Justin a ground soldier who would visit him on his breaks though why he wasn't visiting him right now was a mystery that eluded Z as they liked to call him.

Z was a 6 year old boy, black pants with pale skin (byproduct of being forced to stay inside) but most importantly was the red and white feathered wings on his back. (He always hated how they would spring out in his sleep)

He stopped throwing the ball as there were sounds of fighting outside. He stared lazily as the door opening to reveal Justin, a man in his thirties wearing a standard combat suit and a revolver in his hands

"Hey Justin" Z says lazily.

"c'mon Z I'm getting you outa here" Justin replies hastily while z just shrugs gets up and starts walking with his wings dragging behind him Z was what most would call an emotionless being.

"Sorry kid…" Justin whispered before shooting Z in the back…

Pain, burning pain… starting with his wings which slowly started to burn up and transparent feathers falling to the ground, some of them burning. The edges of his vision turned black as he felt weaker than before, as half his wings were alight. Then shortly after he felt… empty, unwholesome, incomplete, as his wings were completely covered in fire. As soon as it started, the fire died away leaving nothing more than a passed out kid with burn scars where his wings used to be…

**Oh noes what will happen to Z who's side is Justin on and why oh why did I leave on a cliff hanger?**

**No comment, no comment, and 1, because this is a short teaser or whatever and 2, because it's convenient **

**And this my dear readers is the start of Tribearer, I am sorry if I have copied anything for I tried very hard not to copy any names. And I have a pretty good memory, most of the time…**

**I'd like to give credit to the author of "Destinies Call: The tales of a foreigner in a familiar land" Zenith Starwalker for giving me this idea not directly but with his story And no Z is not short for zenith its short for project Z, cruel right? And no he will not be named zenith. This is for those of you who can't remember that in the beginning he said his name was Zem. **

**Also I might be stopping dash friendship mainly because I'm getting major writing block and party because its lost my attention as in im not having any fun writing it anymore but with this I can't wait to write it down and my writing hugely increased since I last updated plus writers block so if anyone wants to continue the story I'll tell you how it turns out and you can write it but other than that I'm done with it. After this I will strive to beat my best of 1370 words.**

**This is edited because I made a mistake I made it Christmas dinner when it was august sorry I originally planned for it to be December 26****th**** and instead I made it august 27****th**** because future planning**


	2. innocent yet mature

_I didn't know it at the time but Justin made somebody really angry_

**August, 26, 2017, noon**

A man of 35 with black hair and a nice suit, sat in his black leather chair signing papers as a voice on the intercom sounded. "Mr. Beechwood a visitor is here to see you, something about complex 42." he groaned before clicking the button and saying "very well bring him in" taking his finger off. he then muttered "fools don't know when to keep their mouths shut" as a thick muscled man walks in, not the thick muscles as its apparent with one glace but as there's hardly any fat. The man starts muttering "m- mr- Mr. Bee- beech-" before Beechwood raised his hand stopping him from continuing. "And what little groundyn is the problem? I'm quite busy as you can see and you've almost let my _assistant _learn of my secret project."

"That's just it sir project Z has been destroyed!" the man flinched to the expected beating but opened them when none came to see Beechwood with his hands in his face before lifting them revealing a glare that could kill and started "you mean to say that my only chance at immortality IS STOLEN AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG TO RECREATE IT!" before flipping his desk-which was at the time bolted to the floor-on its side and hearing the bones snap from the groundyn's neck after he moved with inhuman speed, vaulting over the desk.

"I will find you project Z and when I do I'll take your chips." Beechwood says finding the intercom and calling for the 'cleanup crew' to his office.

**August, 27, 10 minutes from midnight**

Justin just wanted this wait to be over otherwise Beechwood will find the boy activate his chips and take them out killing the boy he was startled out of his sleep by the boy looking blankly at him as if he couldn't remember anything. Good that means it worked just hopefully the kid won't ask too many questio-

"Who are you mister?" the kid asks breaking his train of thought

"I'm Justin kid" he replied before asking the kid "kid do you remember what happened a couple days ago?"

"Um… no everything's a bit fuzzy, oh do you have fuzz? It's so fun to play with!" Justin laughed at the kid's, well normalness. He wasn't used to it when he was Z, now to mention it, he should give him a new name Zane? No, Zack? No, Zem? That should be good, nobody would think he's from around here.

"Is this your house mister?" Z asks

"It is kid, now here" Justin says as he hands Z an envelope "take it and give it to the lady in that big house over there" he started to get up and turned his back show him out when the kid asks seemingly enraged "Justin what did you do!"

Panic overtook him as he turned around to see the kid with the same innocent stare in his eyes he had a moment ago. He shrugged it off as paranoia and told the kid "c'mon kid go next door and tell the lady I sent you, you'll be staying there for a while. Oh and tell her your name kid, in case you don't remember its Zem" he yells the last part as the kids halfway across the street

**August, 27, midnight**

She stepped into the porch as the knocking continued she finally said. "Stop knocking you'll wake the children up!" but to no avail the knocking continues, but now that she was near the door she heard the knocking not coming from man's height but from a child's height. What child could be knocking at this hour? She asked herself as she opened to door to reveal…

A kid without a shirt…

An orphan?

A lost kid?

"miss?" the child says knocking her out of her stupidity staring at her with those innocent eyes almost as if he was just born, knew no strife, no hardships, no trouble. Who would hide their child from the world then send him out with nothing but pants?

"Miss?" he says again drawing her attention back to him "miss a guy told me to give you this" wait what? As she looked down at the kid he was holding a thick envelope. As she took it she saw writing on it. Only one man she knew could write this sloppy… Justin, why would he suddenly contact her not after he's been missing for 2 years!? Why would he send an innocent child-probably his kid- here instead of delivering it himself? She told the kid to come inside-he looked so skinny-and told him to sit in a chair while she brought some food.

When she was out of sight she ripped open the envelope seeing another envelope inside along with a piece of paper. She took the piece of paper and read it.

"Dear molly." she hates it when he calls her that, it's not even her name! "Right now you're probably pissed that I haven't contacted you in 2 years." You bet she was "I have to say that they wouldn't let me send letters, all outside contact was forbidden." What place wouldn't allow outside contact? Everyplace does, even those who guard the president-albeit after checking it didn't reveal any secrets- were allowed outside contact. "The kid I sent you is an orphan. And I must ask you a favor Lizabeth" now he's calling her, her name? This must be serious he's never called her, her name. "Give the second envelope to the kid on his 15th birthday. And please, please don't open it this is the only thing I will ever ask again. Besides this may be the last time I get to tell you anything, hell this may be the last time I'll live, so I'll keep it short. I've always loved you molly, ever since we were kids. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't be safe if you went with me." By this time she was crying, her tears landing on the paper making it wet as she walked to the kitchen, put it on the table, and grabbed some bread and- wait what did, he like? She never asked, so she just put some cheese on bread, put it on a plate and went back out after clearing away her tears.

As she came into the living room to see the kid staring at everything with those same eyes. Does he have amnesia or something, Justin did say he was an orphan so why is he so… innocent? She set the plat down making him look at her as she sat down and started crying. Suddenly she heard a voice not unlike the child but different… as if he understood "shh calm down miss" as she looked up he was standing there with the same innocent eyes, she didn't even hear him move. But- how- "why, you don't even know why I'm crying!" she snapped at the kid and as if another person took his place his face hardened and is tone sounded dangerous as if he could tear you apart with his bare hands "now miss it doesn't matter why your crying but that your crying" he said to her. And as soon as his face hardened it softened again into that look of innocence. Does he have alternate personalities? Is that why he has the look of innocence on his face most of that time? Is this why Justin wanted to me to take care of the kid? How did he even live out there?

"there's no reason to cry miss-even if a friend left you-for you'll always have others to live with" the kid says his face didn't harden, no it kept that same innocent façade. Why is this kid so innocent yet so mature? "Z told me to tell you that miss" he said confusing her more. Is Z his alternate personality "and what does Z stand for?" she asked.

"He says it's just Z miss"

"Well tell Z thank you for me" she replied

"He says your welcome, oh and that you should stop talking like he's my imaginary friend. Don't know what that means, but I like friends. Hey miss, do you want to be my friend?" he replied back to her and she couldn't understand, how can an alternate personality hear her much less think on its own?

"Sure kid" she replied mentally laughing at the child being so childlike, yet so mature.

**Yay and I've beat my record of** **1370 words or somewhere near 1400 I can't remember any ways I'll leave you at this cliffhanger. Just be prepared for ill have time lapses, sometimes forwards, sometimes backwards**

**And first off groundyn is pronounced ground-in **

**Groundyn- a person augmented with the strength factor (strength chip)**

**Yes I will have the voice of Zem at the beginning of every chapter, just imagine a teenager who's sad**

**And deltafrost, Zem isn't six he's actually technically nine. Since basically he's been in that facility, being tested like a lab rat for 3 years, he just looks six because his cells don't age nor die. Which now to think about it is how all the other kids died usually from skin, brain, technically all the cancers at once and hyper accelerated. I'm only telling you my viewers this because it won't come up in the story except maybe one time and then it's only vague. And yes if you were going to ask, Zem will age since all his factors (chips) are deactivated**

**And science tip: Zem and z are alternate personalities because Z's brain is so used to working at about 70% his brain needed something ot occupy it with so it resulted with the being Z born while Zem the innocent one can talk and share the same body**

**I'll send the next one out soon. Heh this is probably the fastest I've updated and the most words too, 1744 words yah! Beats my record by 300!**

**And ill also have sci-fi tips every chapter!**

**Also tell me if I made mistakes anywhere im open to criticism and will take the effort to improve. Awkward since im only like this when I'm writing for you guys and not my school. I've even taken to looking up what words mean just to make you guys happy**


	3. true loyalty

**This is a rare pre-chapter interruption when going from Zem's or Z's view I will make it seem like its their thoughts directly and not third person thoughts and Z will be in bold and Zem will be in **normal** when he's speaking out loud and in **_italics _**when he's speaking in his mind which won't occur for a few more episodes the rare occurrence happens in this chapter.**

_And thus my life went on in the orphanage, anything but peaceful on the first day._

**August, 28, 2017, mid-morning**

Miss Lizabeth was really great, after she became my friend we talked about Justin. For some reason Z knew a lot about him, and for some reason even hated him though he won't tell me why. Z's weird like that one minute he'll be happy, the next he'll be mad, but he's my friend so I'm just happy for the company in my head. Even if he's a late sleeper, how does that even work? I mean is he like dormant or is he actually sleep-

**"****Shut up already"**

"Hey I was just thinking about you"

**"****I know you're thinking too much again"**

"But how can I think too much? I mean is it like using up too much of my head, or do my thoughts like literally sound like someone talking, or are you just grumpy in the morning?"

**"****Ugh why was it you who gets to be in my body again?"**

"Silly it's not 'your' body it's 'our' body"

**"****Eh who cares I just think that I was born first"**

"Nu uh"

**"****Uh huh**

**"**Nu uh"

**"****Uh huh"**

"Uh huh"

**"****Nu uh"**

"Hah you just admitted you weren't the first!"

**"****What? How? When? Just… ugh you're so frustrating to deal with… Wait why did you stop thinking?"**

"Aw it didn't work…"

**"****What were you trying to do?"**

"Stick my tongue out at you…"

**"****Humph"**

Yah so Z continued to give me the silent treatment while I headed out of the room Lizy was so glad to give me. After I asked her to be my friend she told me to call her Lizy for some reason. I don't know but it's a pretty name. As I stepped out of my room all the kids looked at me. I waved at them and they started running downstairs so I followed them

"Lizabeth! There's someone upstairs I think he snuck in!" one boy about 6 says

"He doesn't seem right. He waved at us as if he lived here!" a girl about 7 says

"I don't remember hearing glass broke so he must have picked the lock." A girl about 9 years said

"Kids calm down" a teenager probably 13 says

**Heh seems you stirred the place up**

"Lizy, why is everybody saying someone weird has snuck in cause Z says nobody was outside their rooms at night? I don't know how he knows but he does."

They all looked at me like I was crazy, turned to Lizy and saw she was smiling at me

"Ok kids, seems you met our new resident of the orphanage, Zem. At first he's weird but get to know him and I'm sure you'll be good friends" Lizy said getting a smile from me and the 5 of teenagers

**Their smart I think we'll fit right in with the older kids**

"Z don't say that I'm sure well fit in with the younger kids as well"

The kids looked at me as if I was crazy, do people normally not have some other person inside your head?

"What?"

"Zem why don't you go and play on the playground while I tell the kids some things" Lizy said

"Okay" and I ran off outside playing while Z was telling me what was happening inside

**Ooh she's telling them to be nice to you since you have something called a 'personality' disorder, apparently she thinks I'm some other personality of you. That's ridiculous if I was you'd be able to see others glowing and hear what they say as if it was next to you!**

"Z… what have I told you about interrupting conversations that don't concern you. And how do you know about all this stuff anyways, you could be a teacher!"

**Ill answer those in order, first you told me its impolite but how am I supposed to stop when it happens all the time. I can see through your eyes and ears as if you were seeing peoples 'auras' I've taken to calling it. I've figured out sad is blue, mad is bright red, love seems to be pink for there's two pink auras in that house doing… something, don't know the mans on top of the women and bouncing up and down. At least I think, could be the other way around hard to tell if it's male or female.**

"Z! Stop it, was bad when you were spying inside our home, but other people's homes! What they do is of their own concern!"

**Then look at something else idiot, and I'll continue to tell you, so black is evil intent like harming or killing, some of them mix, oh and yellow is usually happy or elated, so where was-**

"Z? Why did you stop speaking?"

**Two red black auras seem to be coming your way**

I saw the doors open and two kids-one probably 8 the other 9-coming towards me with their intent in their eyes

**We should run… now**

I started to get up but they were already towering over me

"Hey! Kid we hear you have two people inside your head why don't we see if we can talk to him?" one of the kids said I think it was the older one I wasn't really listening

"Sorry what was that? Z was telling me this hilarious story about how the bully lost a race to a slow kid."

"Don't be ridiculous, multiple personalities can't talk" the younger one said

"My friend doesn't like being called a personality"

"Yah well what are you gonna do about it" the older one said pushing me and I heard Z… growl? Inside my head.

"You guys are making Z mad. He may be inconsiderate at times but he won't stand you hurting me"

"Yah well let's see this 'Z' assuming he's even real" the older one said pushing me again

"I don't think this kid is even here he's somewhere else" the younger one say

"Yah let's just beat him up now"

**Z's view**

**_As we seemed to merge together we felt ourselves becoming stronger, faster, lighter, and smarter. It felt as if when he remembered a feeling, he was the catalyst for making us whole again. As we looked up at them with rage, pure unbridled rage. We could see everything. What made them, them, what move they would make, and their very essence. They stood still caught in their own trap. As we slowly got up the look of shock to fear happened instantly when we spoke_**

**_"_****_Tsk, tsk, what shall we do with you naughty boys? You've hurt us. And how we wanted to be friends with everybody"_**

"he- he was telling the truth?" the younger one said

"Who cares if what he said was true there's no way he would be able to beat both of us" the older one said

"True, um… where'd he go?"

**_"_****_We're behind you"_**

**_The bullies turned around when they heard our voice behind them, to discover we weren't there. We loved this feeling of gliding across the ground without making a sound. It was as if we were flying._**

"w- Where did he go? I swear he was behind us"

**_As we snuck behind them and tapped their shoulder, they turned around and we pushed them sending them to the floor. We watched as they got up and ran away, probably to tell Lizy that we were bullying them, when it was the other way around._**

**_As we started inside we felt something shift, as if we were being split in half, and it hurt. We fell to the ground unconscious._**

**August, 28, 2017, mid-afternoon**

As I woke up in my bed and got up I saw that the shirt she gave me was off and folded neatly at the side of the bed. I picked it up, put it on, and walked out the door. I was greeted by the kids walking down the hallway looking at me with… pity? Why would they do that nothing new happened all I did was play outside and I'm guessing I fell and hit my head or something, because my head hurts

**September, 5, 2017, 5:00**

Lizy says I have to go to school I don't know why, I can just get z to teach me. I keep telling her that but she just laughs and continues to comb my hair. But every time she does I hide and mess it up again, then she would hunt me down and comb it again.

September, 5, 2017, 7:30

She walked me and a bunch of the kids to something z called an elementary school. Don't know what that is but it sounds fun maybe z and I can make some friends.

We arrived at the elementary school at what Z said 7:55. Dont know how he knows, guess he just counted.

When she led us inside, she walked us to a door painted with a sun shining over grass. She opened it and led us inside**.**

**It's too... Childish**

"Z I'm pretty sure whoever made the room wouldn't like you to say it's too childish."

Everybody turned to me again and I waved at them all.

"Zem please keep your opinions to yourself" Lizy told me.

"But I didn't, Z said that!"

"OK then tell Z, to keep his opinion to himself" Lizy replies.

I wasn't listening to her though. I just saw the teacher, probably middle twenties, dressed in some yellow dress with color splotches on it with a red top.

**Damn that's your teacher?**

"Z, she's 20 years older than you, gross."

"I take it that your Zem" the ho- dammit Z! The teacher says

"No ma'am I'm Z and Zem, but right now you can call me Zem" I said bowing to her. And no I will not kiss her hand, Z

The bell rings for class and she leads us to a carpet and tells us to find a letter correspondent to our name.

I take a seat on Z while the others just stare at the carpet.

"Oh I forgot none of you can read" the teacher says a bit too cheery as if she meant ot do that in the first place

"But miss I'm sitting on z"

"Hmm, oh you are. OK everyone but Zem can't read." she replied and started to show students to their letters. I was seated next to some boy named Chris and a girl named Alisa. Neither were living at the orphanage. The boy tried to talk to me

"So you can read?" He said admiration in his eyes. I squirmed from the new look and said "yes"

"Where did you learn" he asked me causing me to reply a little firmer "Z taught me..."

"Who's Z your dad, cousin, uncle, or just a friend? And where does he live?" He just asked question after question causing me to squirm in my seat. Would he believe me or would he laugh? Would he scorn me or stop talking to me?

"Hey, you there?" He asked snapping me out of my thinking

"Um, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said squirming again

"Try me." He said as he saw me squirming "it's really that bad?" And I nodded to him "I could tell you but you'll think I'm crazy"

"Z is my friend in here" I said as I pointed to my head. He laughed and said "you're kidding right... Right?"

I shook my head and whispered to him "to be honest I think I have a space alien in my head"

**"****I am not a space alien"**

"Are too"

**"****Are not" **

"Are too"

"Zem?" Chris snapped me out of my argument "what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Sorry I was arguing with Z, he says he's not a space alien. So at least we don't have to worry about space alien eggs" Chris laughed and accidently touch my back causing me to cry out in pain and fall over

"Zem? Zem!? Zem!?" Chris kept saying but it felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move it's not a pain sensation anymore just something else. It feels like pleasure? "Somebody remove me from the clouds?"

Wait what? Why did I say that? And why do I feel this way? All he did was hit my back

"Chris what happened!?" the teacher asked while I was still paralyzed with pleasure

"Well I accidently touched him below his shoulder and he sort of just fell down. Then said he's in the clouds whatever that means…"

"This is not good not at all. I've got to call the orphanage stay right here kids!" she said as she ran off leaving me paralyzed, Chris in shock from hearing I was an orphan, and all the kids just staring at me.

"y- you, you're an orphan?"

By the time he said that I started getting up what I didn't know was that the girl that was sitting next to me was snickering "how did you even get into kindergarten with your injuries? And second there's no way that lady could afford to put you all into this school from an orphanage" that comment from her made **our blood boil, and suddenly we were standing up looking her in the eyes, and said "her name is Lizy you pompous stuck up little piece of garbage!" as we backed her into a corner. This time we felt even stronger together. Maybe we should show them all! Make them all feel the pain we faced!**

"Zem? Please stop" **it was that voice that stopped us **_looking at me _scared like I was going to hurt him. I saw the kid we backed into the corner. Was that really me that said that or Z, or was it neither of us. I was so confused, as Chris reached a hand out to me I pushed it away, and ran out the door crying. I never wanted to hurt anybody, I never wanted Z in my head! I never wanted to have an abnormal life! I ran into a closet and closed the door crying silently.

"Zem come out"

I didn't want him to look at me with the same scared look. I didn't want him to be afraid of me, but I messed that up. I was lying to myself when I was saying I hit my head. I wanted to believe it was just a dream. But now that it happened again, I'm sure it wasn't a dream. I really wanted to hurt her, hurt those boys.

"Zem if you're not coming out then I'll talk to you right here." What good will that do? He'll still be scared of me "why did-" he started but I cut him off "what!? Why did I try to hurt her!? Why am I a monster!? C'mon I know you want to say it!"

"I-I want to help you Zem but it seems I'm not wanted anymore. It was nice while it lasted, you know. Nobody wanted to be my friend because I'd stay inside and watch television all day that's why I need glasses. Even if you're not normal Zem I'm glad I could call you friend" he, he called me friend? But why would he still want to be my friend after what I've done.

"Wait! Um… Chris?"

"Yah?" I have to do this I can't lose him now. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack. "You're sure you're not mad or scared at me? He had a smile and said "I could never be mad at you, friend."

**ok... akward, kids do not need to know what a male and a female do in their own house.**

**And there's… loyalty. This is going to by like a parody except names and genders aren't the same, and also different people. He will be meeting the elements of friendship-not that there's any magical gems to accommodate them- throughout the story. Will they stick by him like Chris?**

**And a word from the science geek: "factors powers are not fully understood but a firm theory is that a factor is based off of emotions and will, not the actually factor." Translation: your powers are not based off of the factor but of your determination or convictions**

**So this chapter was a story with a moral lesson and that's… that's… *an intern comes and tells me my line* ah yes that even in the worst of times even kids can be mature**

**So I must say that when I started writing this I entered a kind of writing trance free of the world my mind open to writing and the ideas flowed freely… until my dad knocked on my door that is.**

**I'm enjoying this much more so than dash friendship and the offer still stands**

**Now I don't believe that I've said this but unless you pm me, you cannot and may not make any version of this. For it is not owned by Hasbro or anybody else but I. For this may be based off of my little pony but it is an original story. So again if I find any traces of this in my story I will report it.**

**If you want to write this on other websites-though I don't think it'll fit on fimfiction-you must pm me and ask permission. And I ask any loyal fans to report this to me even if they say they got my permission so I can be on the safe side.**

**Now I believe I have two more things to say, I thank deltafrost for becoming my first reviewer that I don't know and I believe that is what has spurred me on. So I must give thanks to you and if you ever start writing I will read it.**

**And the second thing I have to say is… WINTER BREAK! For two weeks, and as level up would say, HUZZAH for my chains have been broken and I am free to fly away on the whims of my writing.**

**3098 words total, new record broken by a landslide.**


	4. humane 6

**Warning huge time lapses.**

**_Little did I know I just befriended the son of one who has my destiny in his hands._**

**September, 5, 2017, noon**

So apparently kindergarten only lasts till noon so Chris and I got some time to go off on our own, that girl kept giving me a glare like I would kill her right then and there. So all in all kindergarten was sure the most important event in my life. Actually now to think of it, it was the only important event of my life, huh.

So we were walking down the street when Chris asks out of the blue "can I see the orphanage?" what when did we get from favorite ice-cream flavors to this? "Uh sure"

**He's not going to like it**

"Shut up Z"

"Still the trouble making alien?" Chris replied getting a laugh out of me so I took a turn at the intersection we were walking through to go to the orphanage "so where do you live chris?"

"With my dad in a moderate home. Don't know why he insists on living there when he's the owner of a dozen companies."

"So what's his name?" Chris shrugged and said "Adam Beechwood. He supposedly owns half the city though I think that's exaggerating a little."

**May, 31, 2018, last day of school**

A lot has happened since my last journal entry so I'll give you a small run through. Chris and I have been getting along great if not more so. Of course the next day after I threatened Alisa she apologized and said it was in her nature to overact. Something about mom fretting over everything and dad always talking about orphans as if they were not people. She also told me that I wasn't at all like the orphans he would say, that I wasn't cruel, selfish, nor greedy. She wanted to apologize when I ran off crying but the teacher held her back and asked them who made me cry. She even gave me a rose from her garden-without the thorns of course- and said to keep it as her way of apologizing for insulting her

The third day was much better Chris and Alisa got along well with me and each other. We talked during the older kids lunch-Lizy thought I was mature enough to walk home by myself-and the rest of the year went more or less, like a normal kindergarten year.

Although somewhere in march they announced that the new 'factors' were coming out. Though I already knew thanks to Chris-his dad being the company who made it-telling him about it.

So this is where we were on the last day of kindergarten. We were sitting outside after the graduation ceremony-at least that's what they called it- announced all the students who were going onto first grade. We were talking about the factors how awesome it would be to have some. Chris was talking about getting his dad to give us some. Though his dad told him it was a painful process and we'd have to be sedated.

"Um one problem with that Chris…"

"Well are you going to tell us" they both say after I'm quiet for about a minute

"Well um I'm actually uh scared of getting the factors. Is it ok if I don't get it put it" that wasn't the truth the truth is I think It might make Z disappear or worse they'll find out about Z.

A couple minutes passed before Chris said "it's not the factor your worried about. It's that they'll find or get rid of Z, isn't it?"

He hit it spot on, we were like that all the time. Whenever one of us was in distress we would know exactly what the other was worried about. It wasn't some form of mind reading or anything like that. It's just that, well we know and we accept the fact.

"Well it's not just that but… Z should I tell them?"

**Go ahead, their our friends**

I also forgot to mention that Z and I have been getting along better ever since that experimental merging we did. We decided to never do that again if we could help it.

"Well it's just that… well. Zcanalreadydothat!" I said as I finished I pulled my hood over my head concealing my face

"What do you mean Z can already do that?" Chris asked slowly and unsurely

"Well um… Z can use the unesprits magic…"

"so I might have already either a very early chip, prototype even or somehow Z is an alien entity"

"Chris and Alisa blinked slowly then asked together "can we see it?"

"Well… ok but we need to be alone. C'mon to my room."

We arrived 25 minutes later at the orphanage ran up the stairs and into my room. I started preparing like I normally did I emptied my thoughts and I felt all the minds around me not enough to touch them but just enough to see them. Im interrupted when someone starts poking me and I said "stop poking me" I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see chris with a shocked look as if hed been touched by something slimy. Then he said "never, never! Do that again please it felt weird like something alien was probing my thoughts searching for a way to break me…" he shook his head "how did you do that?"

"Do what? All I did was ask you to stop poking me." I just wanted to lie down. For every time I half merge with Z I get a headache

"Dude! You yelled in my mind! How?" chris said. I just shrugged and said I never did that before. In truth most of the times I've done this 'magic' is usually when Z gets made and he just levitates a bunch of things…

**June, 15, 2018 noon**

I was sitting on Chris's couch waiting for Chris and Alisa to get done with their chip implantation. When his dad asked if he wanted one he just said that he didn't. So he had been waiting two hours for Chris and Alisa to get done, when they opened the door. Chris, had green transparent wings, so he got the skyrin factor. While Alisa has the band around her neck that's usually the sign of a unesprit.

The rest of summer usually consisted of me practicing Zs unesprit magic and Alisa helping me with her guide. I could do all the things Alisa's factor could do and more. For instance she couldn't talk in minds like I did that one time, when she tried nothing happened. And secondly I could levitate twice the amount of objects she could.

And Chris would show us cool tricks he would do in the air. One time he tried to do a barrel roll and he landed in a dumpster. And another time he accidently made his wings disappear in midflight, Alisa tried to stop him from falling but he was going too fast. That is until I did what no normal unesprit could do, I 'blinked' him. Essentially I made a fold in space that made him disappear in motion and appear on the ground going sideways instead of falling.

That was essentially how it went for a while until after 5th grade

**June 3****rd****, 2022**

I was 4'3 with black hair a blue shirt and black pants, with a blue line going down each leg. Today Lizy was going to give the orphanage some news. So I was combing my hair as I looked around the room it was a reminder just how much we'd changed. My room's wall was covered in posters that I bought with my allowance-yes I got an allowance- for doing chores around the orphanage. My bed had a pillow with the alicorn twilight sparkle from my little pony. Yes 3 years after Chris and Alisa got their factors, Chris showed us a show my little pony. Apparently it was created based off of the factors, though instead it was magic.

For some reason Chris liked rainbow dash the most, and Alisa really connected with rarity. Both Chris and rainbow dash were loyal. While rarity and Alisa were both generous, mainly because Alisa would help people on the street, give some cash to some homeless person for nothing, or just help at homeless shelters across town.

While I connected with twilight the most. We just thought it was because of Z's magic which was stronger than most unesprits.

So far only 3 seasons existed, but more were rumored to come and we were all looking forward to it.

When I was done combing my neck length hair, I opened the door and stepped downstairs where all the kids were gathering.

Lizy walks down the stairs after checking all the rooms were empty and stood in front of us and started talking "kids the orphanage has started a new program to create contact between orphanages. Once a week one orphanage will visit another. This is to promote contact between kids, and I welcome you all to sign up." She finished while all the kids started talking to each other. I thought about it, it would be nice to have other friends besides Chris and Alisa. I walked to the table and signed my name, I never could write in cursive no matter how much the school tried to teach me. And I went back to my room

When we met up the next day I told Chris and Alisa about the program and they agreed it would be nice to have some more friends. We all hoped they would like the show my little pony, like us but we knew that not everyone could like the show.

Thankfully we were told ahead of time that we were the first orphanage that they were visiting and I told Chris and Alisa when.

On the day that the other orphanages were visiting I was wearing blue shirt with red horizontal lines and just plain black pants.

Chris was on my right and Alisa was on my left while we waited for the orphans to arrive. When they arrived all ages of orphans came some were our age and some were lower. There weren't many our age since most of them get adopted at a young age. I'm the only exception since Lizy adopted me. We tried talking to a couple of them our age and we connected with a girl called Sonia but she didn't seem to be like our secret pony circle and decided to wear a shirt with pinkie on it. The next was some guy named George we didn't get along that well since he always had his heads in the clouds. The next was a boy named Samuel, really kind, asking if it was okay to do something like his favorite pony fluttershy. Though not as frequent and he had more self-determination than her, He was just considerate. The last one was a girl named Kaitlyn though she was more of a stuck up snob that Alisa and eventually got a shove after getting in my face. Luckily the kids who we did manage to connect with were going to the same school as us, haybug elementary. Don't ask me why it was named that because I don't know maybe the guy was drunk.

So we continued on to middle school and we met another kid named bailey always liked people being honest like her favorite mare applejack. Kind of funny how we all are like our favorite characters and how we all like the same show. Sometimes we would go to Chris's house and watch it together, more so now that season 4 came out.

And a couple of the summers our friends were busy raising money to get factors. We offered to have Chris's dad give them for free but they wouldn't accept for some reason

So we all went to the summer before high school with bailey and Sonia being groundyns and Sam being a skyrin.

**August 27, 2025**

It was my 15th birthday, I've grown a lot since 5th grade. It was as if my body was racing to mature faster than everyone else, I was already 4'7. Today I was dressed up in a suit, black pants with a black overshirt and a white shirt. My hair was short, combed in an effort for Chris-who I was secretly dating ever since we kissed a year ago during Twilight's Kingdom-who was hosting my birthday party at his house. I was adjusting my blue tie when someone knocked on my door. I went over and opened it still fumbling with the tie to see Lizy with an envelope in her hand. As I sat down on my bed she came and sat down next to me starting "Zem, do you remember the envelope you gave me when you came to the orphanage?" envelope, what envelope?

**The envelope we got from Justin remember. **Oh yah that envelope

"Yah… why?" I asked wondering where this was going. Was there a message from my parents in there that she waited until I was older to give it to me? "well, there was an envelope in it that was addressed to you on your fifteenth birthday." she said handing me the envelope and walking out of the room closing the door.

I ripped the envelope open and dumped the contents on the bed. The first was a letter addressed to me saying

"Dear Z, or whatever name you go by now. I hope you've had a good life for what I'm about to tell you now may ruin it. You are a Tribearer Z, you always have been since you were six. You have a unesprits magic, skyrins wings, and the groundyns strength" what is this person talking about Z only has unesprit magic "we were a group designed to get you out of complex 42 before they could learn how it is you were immortal." Wait what! "We used an experimental chip designed to block all your factors signals making you effectively a normal, mortal kid. You have a scar in the middle of your back that has never healed." What but how does this person know that!? "It will hurt, but if you want you can remove it. But I must warn you, if you do remove it, you may as well put everyone you know at risk. But my group wants you to, this was the only way I could get them to give you a better life. Z my group has become corrupt, and is falling apart. By the time your 15 I can't protect you anymore. And he will rip your immortality factor from your DNA, effectively killing you." Is this guy talking about those two thugs who we killed yesterday…? "It's either be on the run for the rest of your life, or you take the fight to him, Z."

Z what do you think of this?

**What I think of this is that it's either a threat message or a warning.**

No I mean about being a Tribearer!

**It's true.**

Wait… it is? But Z we can't fly and we can't pick up more than 125 pounds. And that's with me maintaining my daily runs to school.

**Just since you can't right now doesn't mean you can't ever.**

I picked up the next object some tweezers, anesthesia, and some stitches… probably to take out the anti-factor. I'm going to ask my friends if I should do this Z

**Your keep forgetting its 'our' friends not just your friends**

I ignored Z as I put the objects and the note into a bag and ran out of the orphanage to Chris's house because I was gonna already be late.

I got to chris's house 20 minutes later and walked inside finding the rest of the humane 6-what we like to call ourselves- waiting for me in his living room. The banner said 'happy birthday Zem and Z' while there was a cake saying the same thing on the table. The TV was ready to play all 27 episodes of season 4 my little pony. Everyone jumped up and yelled happy birthday at the same time like it was rehearsed, and offered me presents.

After an hour of talking eating and playing our game that we made up, I told everyone to quiet down as I told them everything the note said. 2 minutes were spent in silence as everyone considered having all the powers plus being immortal and finally Sam spoke up "I would do it, but of course that's me'

All five of them agreed and Sam-his parents being vets and teaching him a thing or two- offered to remove it.

"um ok just remember to add the anesthesia first…" I said as I started taking my shirt off and Chris staring at me like he was still hungry behind everyone else, to reveal my two burn marks and the small scar in between them.

"Yah… I always wondered about those I guess now I can see that they're shaped like wings." Bailey said looking at my muscles "and I can just imagine that those muscles would be like Sonia's and mine."

I laid down on the couch and felt a pinch near my scar, my back becoming numb. After 4 painstakingly slow minutes and my friends looking queasy at the site of blood mixed with electronics. Sam exclaimed "I've got it!" and pulled the chip out of my back with tweezers and started sowing the wound back up. "You're lucky you weren't paralyzed, that chip was nearly to your spine!"

"It had to be in order to get to my nervous system to block all the signals my chips were sending. Which is why I can still use magic." I started laughing because of a thought I had "you know what? I truly am like twilight now a true prince!"

They all broke out laughing with me as my back slowly stopped being numb allowing my wings to flare out in a dark blue hue. I put my hand on one, only for it to go through… "How am I supposed to fly with this if it's immaterial?"

Chris and Sam just shrugged and said together "just works somehow."

**I'm sure it looked like were getting to the close but we are not! For the humane six must learn friendship! Lol, anyways Zem and Z will still stay apart if any of you are wondering. And each person of the humane six will teach Zem the ways of friendship… or should it be the humane 7 since Z, Zem, Chris, Alisa, Sonia, Samuel, and bailey**

**Fun fact: Luna is the only character that I can't produce the voice of in my head since she's somewhat of a 'rarity' on the show**

**PUNS FOR THY WIN!**

**We don't need you here Luna! And you're horrible at being modern!**

**And finally I shall leave on this last note**

**This chapter to me feels rushed so it will not be one of my greater work there will still be plenty of chapters hopefully each one longer teaching Zem the true value of friendship like all the mane six had to do in season 4 though only one person will be learning them this time.**

**NEXT UP: Where Loyalties Lie.**


End file.
